The chosen savior
by merderbaby
Summary: This is the twentieth season of power rangers why not have a child of the original power rangers like Kimberly and Tommy's daughter be a ranger in Megaforce and have her be the savior in the epic battle. Troy/Danielle,Noah/Emma,Jake/Gia


A/N I just saw the first episode of Power ranger Megaforce and it was amazing. When I saw the epic battle in Troy's dream it got me thinking this is the twentieth season of power rangers why not have a child of the original power rangers like Kimberly and Tommy's daughter be a ranger in Megaforce and have her be the savior at the end. Although the season just started I can already feel some love in the air with some of the rangers and I am so happy. So since the season just started I will update every week after I see the episode.

"Hey new kid wake up, are you getting off the bus or what."

"Weird dream" Troy said waking up.

"You're going to be late on your first day of school." The bus driver replied

"Definitely don't want that." Troy said getting off the bus

* * *

"Ok class let's start the year with a science brain teaser, what species will outlast all others on earth?

Insects, they'll survive all the bad things we're doing to the environment, some of them have lots of legs, and they'll be the last one standing. "Emma said proudly

"Dude calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." Jake said

"She's wrong, wrong, wrong." Noah said

"Yes Noah you have a different answer."

"Robots, robots powered by extraordinary technology." Noah said

"Robots are machine technically they're not species." Gia said

"Beautiful and smart. Jake said staring at Gia.

"And wrong" Noah said

"Ah you must be troy, nice of you to join us, maybe you can answer our brain teaser what species will outlast all others on earth?

"Us, humans." Troy said

"How's that Troy."

"If humans work together we can overcome anything." Troy said.

"Ok interesting, I certainly hope Troy's right.

* * *

"Mom, Dad anyone here." Danielle Oliver said.

"We're down here sweet heart." Kimberly yelled from down in the lab.

"Hey, what's going on, hi everybody? Dani said when she saw all her family here (A/N her family is everyone from mighty morphine to )

"Hi Dani" They all yelled.

"Can someone tell me what's going on it's not a holiday or birthday, not that I don't love seeing you all but what are you all doing here." Danielle said confused.

"There's danger honey and this villain is the worst we've seen in years we fear he has the power to bring back all past villains along with their monsters and sidekicks." Tommy said with a grim expression.

"No that can't be you all barely survived the first time you fought them and now to fight all of them at the same time no we have to stop this villain before that happens." Dani said in tears.

"Honey its ok everyone is going to be fine you don't need to worry." Kimberly said reassuring her daughter.

"Kim, we need to tell her she's our only hope." Tommy said

"Are you crazy Tommy no we will find another way I am not endangering my baby." Kim said holding Danielle.

"Kim, you and Tommy trained her to the best of your abilities, we all did, but now it's time to let her go have faith in her. Andros said having full confidence in his niece but also fearing the prophecy.

"Andros is right pink crane she is ready to fulfill her duties as a power ranger. " Sensei Watanabe said.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on, what do I have to do?" Danielle said willing to take on any challenge if it meant protecting her family.

"There's a new team of rangers, chosen by zordons apprentice Gosei, we need to go there and become the sixth member of the team the violet phoenix ranger." Tommy said handing her the megaforce morpher.

"I'll do it, and I'll leave today." Danielle said as she received the device.

"May the power be with you." Everyone called out

* * *

"Hey are you coming to Ernie's. Gia said to Emma

"Ya, but first I'm going into the forest the orange monic butterflies are migrating it's a once in a lifetime event. I'll meet you a little later oh order me a… Emma said

"I know a low fat cherry, berry, strawberry with carrot chips but now hot fudge. Gia said

"C'mon Noah, Gia's going to Ernie's brain freeze. "Jake said

"Jake she's the hottest girl in school do you really think you have a chance." Noah said

"Let's go" Jake said not listening

"Fine but you're buying." Noah said

* * *

"Tensel, Tensel. Gosei said

"I was catching some great Z's, how long were we snoozing" The robot said

"Years. Gosei answered

"No wonder I'm so groggy. Tensel said

Aliens have already landed on earth; it's time to assemble a new team of heroes, the most energetic, unstoppable group that exemplifies the enduring human spirit. Gosei said

"Don't say it." The robot asked

"Teenagers." Gosei answered

* * *

"Hey kids what can I get for you." Ernie said.

"The usual." Noah said

"Ah but make it 3, one for each of us and one for the very pretty girl in the corner." Jake said

"Sure, 6 bucks" Ernie said

"Here's twenty." Jake said handing him a 20 dollar bill.

While Ernie was getting change, Jake, Noah and Gia disappeared.

* * *

"How the.. Jake said.

How'd we end up here? "Troy said

"I'm not sure but it scientifically impossible, but cool. Noah said.

"It worked, it worked." Tensel said

"What is that. "Troy said

"Wow an old school robot, like in the movies." Noah said

The lights went on and along the walls were action figure replica of every ranger.

"Welcome humans, I am Gosei, your lives are about to change forever, my mentor Zordon placed me here to be guardian of this planet, I am of the earth, I am only awakened when the earth is in extraordinary threat .

"Um whoever you are you look like something on my dad's Hawaiian shirts. Jake said

"I took this form to communicate with humans this is a dangerous time for mankind, the earth needs you. Gosei said

"What are you talking about? Emma said

"Aliens have already landed and you have been chosen to protect the earth. Gosei said

"I talking tiki and now aliens, you've got to be kidding me." Jake said

"He's not kidding. "Danielle said walking into the room

"And you are. "Troy said

"Danielle Oliver daughter of the first original power ranger, trust me when I know it's hard to understand, but I have lived this life."


End file.
